marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.D.O.K.
Not much is known about how this character plays although he appears to use attack with his entire egg shaped suit and utilizes technological devices like forcefields and missiles. He is a villain from the Marvel comics whose name stands for M'ental '''O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for 'K'illing. Backstory Before George Tarleton was M.O.D.O.K., he was a scientist of average intelligence. He was working on an experiment to unlock mental potential for A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics). Somehow he became the next test subject and became M.O.D.O.C., or the Mental Organism Designed only for Computing. Tarleton would eventually overthrow A.I.M. and go on to be a major problem for the likes of Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man, and Namor the Sub-Mariner. In-Game Story Though very little is known about M.O.D.O.K.'s involvement in the main story, the third trailer implies that he's working with Albert Wesker and Dr. Doom. Powers and Abilities *Mutated into a living computer with almost unlimited knowledge *Powerful psionic blasts from brain *Doomsday chair supports his egg-shaped body with stubby limbs *Doomsday chair allows for flight and contains many weapons *Leader of AIM ('A'dvanced I'dea' M'echanics) and has an army of loyal soldiers at his disposal Gameplay Attacks *'Analysis Cube - A projectile attack that, when it connects, "collects data" from the opponent. This later multiplies to the power of the Psionic Blaster and its Hyper counterpart. *'Psionic Blaster - '''A beam attack of pure telepathic energy that burns all in its wake. *'Battering Ram- 'A dash attack when he flies towards the opponent and it can to any direction: up, down, and across. *'Barrier- A defensive attack that summons a sheild. Bigger shields can be made by sacrificing collected data. *'Balloon Bomb'-A projectile attack that homes in on the opponent. If collected data is sacraficed, can cause opponent's controls to be scrambled when hit by the bomb. Hyper Combos *'Hyper Psionic Blaster (Level 1) '- Fires a telepathic beam of energy to the opponent. Works in tandem with Analyze Cube, and releases "collected data" in the form of a beam. *'Hyper Battering Ram (Level 1)' - Travels at quick speeds and rams the opponent. *'Killer Illumination (Level 1) '- Grabs the opponent with mechanized tentacles and lifts them, frying them with surges of electricity. Theme Song 300px|left Trivia * MODOK has been shown as both a serious threat and a humorous villain in the comics, and his appearance in MVC3 seems to blend of both. * MODOK was briefly mentioned on one of Captain America's win quotes in Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter saying "Modok is next on my list !" * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, M.O.D.O.K. is voiced by Wally Wingert, who currently voices him in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He is also the announcer for The Jay Leno Show. * M.O.D.O.K's ending shows him back at AIM, asking his workers to bring him an object hidden in a box, which turns out to be Galactus's full sized Helmet. Looking very humorous wearing it, he asks his workers what they think of it but they are unsure what to say. * As referenced to her pre-fight quote, C. Viper seems to be aware of M.O.D.O.K. and looks to be hunting him down as a secondary objective. * For some weird reason M.O.D.O.K's Pre-Fight Quote to Arthur is meant to call him a "Little Creature with a surprisingly big head." However Viewtiful Joe is the more suitable person to be called that, but M.O.D.O.K doesnt say anything to him. mvc3modoks.jpg|M.O.D.O.K's Alternate Costumes Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Evil Alignment